Hope of Bad Wolf
by ShadowAngel1
Summary: Abaddon's attack on Jack activated the time particles left from Bad Wolf's meddling. Pulling the only other instances of time particles back to Jack…including Rose.
1. Abandon all Hope

Title: Hope of Bad Wolf

Author: Silentchild10

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that appear in this fic. If I did then I would keep them captive somewhere so that they could be my own personal men. With the Doctor doing my homework and other more unspeakable things.

Summery: Abaddon's attack on Jack activated the time particles left from Bad Wolf's meddling. Pulling the only other instances of time particles back to Jack…including Rose.

Author's Note: Jack's defeat of Abaddon seemed to be too easy. Life is not enough to defeat the Devil. So this is my fix, on how Jack could have been helped in defeating Abaddon. This is inspired by the Doctor's explination of Huon particles, and the fact that I can't see the Doctor being able to pull all trace of Bad Wolf from Rose, but not all Time Lord from Donna. This is my attempt at making things right.

Abandon All Hope Ye Who Enter

Gwen was numb. A part of her brain was screaming out. Everything occurring around her was wrong. She was driving Jack to face the monster that they had released. That she had released. A monster whose shadow killed all that it touched. But she was unable to process these thoughts, and the emotions echoed from a distance. She felt numb. This couldn't really be happening.

And than suddenly they were in the middle of a field. Jack was yelling at her to stop. Even before the car was completely stopped he was out the door. Running out into the open and away from the truck. It was all happening too fast, there had to be some other way. A way to stop this death and destruction without sacrificing Jack. The man she loved and barely knew was going to sacrifice himself. He could die because of her. But even if he didn't die permanently, this sacrifice that he was willing to make dwarfed them and made the rest of Torchwood insignificant. It showed the truth about all of them, who they were and what they were willing to sacrifice. She, Owen, Tosh, and Ianto were showing that they were willing to sacrifice Jack.

But he was yelling at the monster, and the shadow was approaching. The monster took only seconds to reach Jack. And Jack was just standing there sacrificing himself, for her. For everyone. Gwen knew, she knew that he could die and maybe he wouldn't come back. Maybe this act of sacrifice was it. For Jack, for the world, maybe this would be the end. Maybe this was her end.

Jack was screaming and she was still numb and unmoving, and there was something wrong. He wasn't dying that was true but the monster wasn't getting any weaker either. Maybe Jack's sacrifice wasn't enough. Maybe Torchwood and she had damned them, all of them to this. The world was ending and the human race wiped out, because four people were manipulated by the loss of what we loved.

Abaddon, that was what Manger had called him, and Gwen could only think: 'Abandon all hope ye who enter'. Gwen had no hope to abandon anymore, before there was the hope of reviving Rhys. But that was gone now, all that was left was the despair of the deaths she had seen, that she'd caused.

Finally time slowed, but Jack was still screaming. He was screaming and writhing while Abaddon just stood over him, waiting for all the life to finally be drained from Jack. Was it even possible, or was there really a never-ending supply of life for Abaddon to devour.

But Jack was glowing now. Was this it, all of the life being sucked from him? Was this what life was, this light that was being pulled from him?

The Earth was shaking, and Gwen was afraid now. She was no longer numb, and this was worse. The reality of what she had done, and what she had caused was worse than the numbness.

Suddenly the light wasn't being pulled from Jack, but surrounding him, like a shield and there was something being drawn into the light. Something that was shaking the ground and making the air whip around with a howl through the tree and across the grass they stood on.

It was a screaming howl that drove Gwen to her knees, hands covering her ears. Trying to hide from the noise. It was so loud and piercing. Making her entire body burn and vibrate from the force of it.

Then suddenly there was a girl, and the light had doubled. The shadow was held back, and Abaddon was being swallowed up. The light was beating back the darkness. Until finally it was over.

Gwen was running now, running toward the light and Jack. The two had fallen, collapsing like dolls. Limp. Jack was dead, Gwen was sure of that. But would he awaken, and who was the girl that had been summoned into Jack's light. What was she, that she could just appear as she had.

She was screaming, a wail that she couldn't control and didn't even realize she was making. As she reached the bodies, the rest of Torchwood was finally arriving on the scene, unnerved by what they found on this otherwise peaceful field of grass.

The other members of Torchwood she sent to secure the girl that had appeared. She was unable to fully articulate what had happened, and why the girl needed to be brought back to Torchwood. Gwen attempted to wake Jack, shaking the still dead body.

And in the distance, a new sound resounded. A sound Gwen dismissed as her ears ringing from the howling wind that had finally stopped. A wheezing howl that she had never heard before. The Tardis was landing in Cardiff.


	2. Ye Who Enter Here

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that appear in this. So sad, I wish I owned Doctor Who, especially Tennant's version of him.

AN: So I was thinking of leaving this as a one-shot, but than this popped into my head so here is the next chapter. I had a hard time matching up the timelines, which is why the TARDIS acts differently than normal. Although I feel that the best thing about writing Doctor Who fanfic, is the fact that I you can play around with it more than other story lines. Anyway I figured why not continue on with this story. I hope you enjoy and review.

This is not beta read. Any and all mistakes are mine.

Last time –

And in the distance, a new sound resounded. A sound Gwen dismissed as her ears ringing from the howling wind that had finally stopped. A wheezing howl that she had never heard before. The TARDIS was landing in Cardiff.

Chapter 2 –

The Doctor was jumping around the TARDIS console even more erratically than normal and that worried Martha. Suddenly the TARDIS jerked, feeling like it was being pulled sideways underneath her.

"Doctor, what's going on? This is pretty bad driving even for you." She cried out as she grabbed hold of the railing next to her in a desperate attempt to keep herself steady.

"I'm not entirely sure, something or someone is calling to the TARDIS and I don't know who or why. Nobody should know how to do this anymore." The Doctor cried moving more frantically. "The TARDIS wants to answer the call though and isn't responding to my commands anymore."

"It's what? How the hell can it possibly do that?"

"Just hold onto something, we're landing in a second."

The TARDIS continued to shake and jerk, hitting the ground at Cardiff too hard and fast. The Doctor and Martha were unable to hold themselves steady with the jolt and fell, so that the doctor missed seeing that they hit down in Cardiff. The TARDIS bounced and disappeared again for a brief second before reappearing again having gone past Cardiff and landing in London exhausted. It had been so anxious to reach Rose that it hit and bounced off.

Finally with this second hit, the TARDIS stopped. The light from the central column was dim and smoke billowed out from it. The TARDIS had taken a beating from the pull and over enthusiastic landing in Cardiff.

The Doctor motioned to Martha that she stay where she was, and moved to the door in order to investigate where they had appeared and why. Martha could only shake her head at the Doctor's stupidity in thinking she wouldn't go to investigate with him and stuck her head out of the TARDIS with him.

"What the hell, this is. We're in London" Martha exclaimed stepping outside the TARDIS. The Doctor shook his head in exasperation, before following the woman outside.

"Yeah we are, but I don't know why. Well the TARDIS is going to need a rest and while that's going on we'll take a quick look around." The doctor exclaimed as he walked off, with Martha trailing behind him.

The two were unable to find any reason for them to be needed in London, but still had to wait a few days for the TARDIS to be settled enough to be moved at all. During that time Martha watched as the Doctor coddled and stroked the machine in an attempt to help fix the machine. Even still the light of the center console remained dim and even flickered at points.

Finally the TARDIS was finally able to make a short jump to be refueled. Martha had been leaning up against the railing reading going over her medical books to keep her knowledge for her test readily available. She had given up trying to help the Doctor after he had snapped at her the third day of their forced time in London. The Doctor who had been hovering around the main column almost non-stop finally smiled for the first time in days and jumped up patting the controls with affection.

"Next stop Cardiff." The Doctor said, running around the controls to get the TARDIS moving. He was much less forceful with the controls than normal, slamming the mallet down with only half the strength he normally would.

"Cardiff, why..." Martha began, but the TARDIS was already disappearing and her question of why Cardiff would be finished only when they had reached their destination.

* * *

The rest of Torchwood arrived at the scene only moments after Abbadon had been vanquished. They had hijacked a nearby car and followed after Gwen and Jack, as soon as they realized where they were headed. When they arrived it was to find Gwen kneeling over an unmoving Jack with her gun trained on a blond girl that lay unconscious beside their leader.

"Gwen, what happened? Are you alright" Tosh called out as she rushed toward Gwen and the two bodies.

"Who is that? Gwen who's the blond? Can you tell us what happened? " Owen burst out rapidly, attempting to control the panic that was rising up within him. His hands shook as he tried to feel for a pulse in Jack. Even after he had calmed his hand and noticed that there was no pulse he couldn't move away. He frantically waited for another miracle to occur, Jack would come back from the dead again. He had too!

Tosh, and Ianto all dropped to the ground next to Gwen and the unmoving bodies. Tosh went to Gwen trying to get her attention and find out if she was hurt at all. Ianto went to the unknown blond to feel for a pulse.

He found one and called out "She's alive." But the others, who were more interested in their teammates, ignored him.

Gwen stammered out, "She just appeared, and Jack is dead. Oh God, Jack is dead because of us. What if he doesn't come back this time? It was sucking something out of Jack and than the girl just appeared out of nowhere. And I don't even know how to explain it…this light appeared around them like a shield. And Jack hugged her. But than the shield grew and overwhelmed Abbadon." Gwen moved to touch Jack, moving her focus off the blonde and onto the man who was dead because of them.

Owen realized that there was nothing he could do for Jack. He didn't know if the man would come back from the dead. But there was nothing that Owen could do to spark that return. Next he moved onto the blond. He wasn't entirely sure what the girl was, especially considering the fact that Gwen was rambling on about her just appearing out of nowhere. Apparently she was at least close enough to human, that she had a pulse point in the same place. And she was alive at least, so they might get some answers about what had occurred.

Finally Owen turned his attention to Gwen, who was going into shock and scrambling at Jack. She was trying to wake him up, but nothing was working. He needed to get her attention and find out what had occurred. He pulled her away from Jack body, holding her back as she tried to wrench away. He screamed, "Gwen, we need to get back to the hub. We need to see if Jack'll come back to life. And we need to find out what this girl is. Where she came from." He looked over at Tosh and Ianto nodding his head toward the Torchwood van. He spoke saying "Bring that closer and we can load those two in.

The Torchwoood team carried the Jack and the blond into the Torchwood van and drove back through town to reach the hub. It was quiet as they drove back, nothing seemed to be moving around them and nobody in the car knew what to say after what had occurred.

When they reached the hub, Owen went to work looking the two over, they got some really weird reading from Rose, her brain activity was all over the map to begin with. First it was too high and than it dropped down so low that it indicated she was in a coma. They could get no readings from Jack he remained dead. He had been dead now for over four hours, longer than Gwen had ever seen him remain dead. They were beginning to give up hope that he would recover from Abaddon, and they had no idea of what had actually occurred out on the field. All the readings and recording had been erased and time seemed to have gone back to before they opened the rift.

Rys was alive and the mess that they had made never seemed to have happened. The only change they could measure came from the rift itself. There seemed to be an increase in the energy it was putting out.

* * *

At first the Torchwood continued to gather over Jack, but they were slowly beginning to accept that he was gone for good. It was Owen who made the decision to move Jack to one of the slabs they stored dead Torchwood member on. It was only Gwen's insistence that they not slide him in that kept them from doing so. Gwen watched over Jack for days, fixing his sheets every day trying to keep the man warm even as his body became room temperature. The guilt of what she and the others had done leaving her unable to abandon hope or Jack. The others on the team took turns sitting with her for a time, until eventually they moved to take care of the daily clean up of the city. The rift's readings were still high and it was showing in the number of Weevil's that they needed to capture. Gwen was the only one unable to give up hope and abandon his body.

The strange blond, whom had appeared out of thin air, was chained up to the medic table. She still had not woken and the strange readings had not occurred again, making the Torchwood team even more suspicious. Looking to see if there was any trace of her existing in the world, they were able to find a girl that looked like the blonde, named Rose Tyler. However, she was listed among the dead from the destruction of Torchwood Tower. Everything else appeared to have been erased from existence, and not even Tosh was able to find the erased information.

It was over five days later that Gwen finally began to give up hope that Jack was ever going to return to them. Holding onto her tears she leaned over, running her hand over his chest and than shifting the blankets around him a final time the way she remembered her mother doing when she was a child. Only than with a single tear escaping did she kiss him good-bye.

As Gwen moved back, Jack woke from the dead with a jerk upward and a gasp of breath. His skin turned from ashen and pale to rosy and warm within a minute. It took him a moment to get his bearings that he was laying on a slab in the Hub. But it took even longer for Gwen and the rest of Torchwood who had noticed the unexpected movement on the TV watching over Gwen and Jack.

Even more surprising than his abrupt return to life was what his first word was. "Rose" he called out.

Gwen stepped back to him, hand up covering her mouth stifling the gasp that she couldn't stop.

"Jack…Oh God, Jack you're alive." Her tears had finally come, but they stayed balanced on the edge of her eyelids. Eyes now bright, she reached down and felt his face and skin.

"What happened Gwen, I was dead. The last thing I remember is going up against Abaddon and something pulling at me and Rose suddenly appearing." He needed answers now, and moved to sit up and get off the slab that he was laid out on.

Gwen reached out and helped him up off the slab. Grabbing his elbow as he almost fell. His muscles felt weak having being stationary for so long. Gwen reassured him that he would be ok, as she led him up to where the others sat watching around the security TV unable to move from shock.

Finally, with Jack moving toward them, Tosh, Owen, and Ianto moved to welcome Jack back to life. Owen reached him first and grabbed him up in a hug wanting forgiveness for shooting him. Jack soothed them as best he could, letting him know that they were forgiven for their mutiny.

"Where's Rose?" Jack asked getting down to the necessary business.

"The blonde girl that just appeared? Is she really Rose Tyler, we found her in the computer database and it listed her amongst the dead at Torchwood Tower, along with her mother. We were unsure if the girl we found was really Rose Tyler, especially since we could find no reference of her working with Torchwood, and teaboy over there couldn't remember ever seeing her there either. Hell the only time she appears on record is her death certificate." Owen said his voice raspy with exhaustion and slightly petulant.

"I found her on the list of the dead, but I figured that she had gotten out and they just never corrected anyone that she was alive. They never found her body but she was seen on video inside Torchwood and she never came out. But he would never allow her to be killed. Now where is she?"

Owen walked him to the medic station, where she remained sedated and strapped to the table.

"What have you done! Why is she strapped down? And is she sedated?" Jack demanded to know, moving to release her from the table. "Rose! Rose, love, I need you to open your eyes now! Owen, get her awake. Now!" Jack had moved to Rose's side his hands scrambling to untie her. Than he moved to stroke her hair and her cheek, still begging her to wake up for him.

Owen hurriedly moved to Jack's side, grabbing his shoulder in order to explain. "Jack, she's been unconscious this entire time. We've had her strapped down because she was showing some really weird signals when we first found her. We thought that she wasn't human, and we weren't sure if she was friendly or not. We were just taking precautions."

"Oi, what do you mean she didn't wake up? How long have I been dead and she's been unconscious?"

"Jack it's been five days since you died and Abaddon was defeated. She hasn't shown any signs of consciousness. We've had no idea who she is, but what she was able to do out on that field was inhuman. We didn't want to risk another attack." Gwen attempted to explain.

Jack stalked to his office, needing to figure out what had occurred and how to wake Rose. He needed the doctor, but had no way of contacting the damnable man. Unfortunately for him, Gwen followed him to his office in order to get answers to everything that had occurred recently.

"Jack, who is she?" she demanded.

Jack sighed, "A friend, whom I traveled with. She saved my life a couple times."

"You seem to love her, but you were never tempted with her by Abaddon. Why? How can you be so cold that…" Gwen lashed out now.

Jack cut her off, "It isn't about how I feel for her, it's about Rose being the very best of us. Of me. She would never want or even allow me to open that rift. The reason I know about the rift. It's because she told me how it was originally formed. And we've seen others attempt to use the rift's energy. It was created through death, and that's all it can offer. "

"The visions we had, we all saw people we loved. What did you see?"

"Nothing" Jack continued to look down unable to deal with this right now. He needed to figure out what his next step would be, and it was hard enough to concentrate without having to answer twenty questions and explain himself.

"Jack, what would have tempted you? What visions would have convinced you to open the Rift?"

"The right kind of Doctor." Jack up at her and than looked away shutting her down and out. He stood, knowing that it was the only way she might stop demanding instant answers. And than he saw and heard the hand, the Doctor's hand was lit and bubbling. He stopped and stared. Than from far away, he heard the sound of the TARDIS. The Doctor was in Cardiff. He could get help, get his questions answered and his existence explained. But most importantly he could get Rose to wake up.

On the TV that monitored the Torchwood Hub entrance he saw the TARDIS begin to appear. He jumped and started running.

* * *

Rose wok and bolted upright, to find she was sitting on top of an exam table in an unfamiliar setting. She could hear people talking behind. Than very clearly a woman's voice said: "He was just here. Something's taken him, Jack's gone."


End file.
